totaldramafranchisefandomcom-20200214-history
If You Can't Take The Heat...
The two teams compete in a cooking challenge. One person's passive attitude towards hygiene prompts three campers to teach him a lesson. Meanwhile, on the other team, two people's conflict reaches a boiling point when one takes the leadership role for the challenge. The girls of a cursed team end up locking the mean girl in the fridge. Their carelessness in the challenge causes them to lose to the more well-organized team. In the end, one contestant is voted off the island for cursing her team, and another camper learns their lesson about listening to their roommates. Plot The episode begins with most of the campers still sleeping. Duncan soon wakes up and starts doing a few push-ups, but immediately stops and recoils in disgust after he smells something repulsive. He soon identifies the smell as Harold's dirty underwear, which is lying inches away from his face. He recoils in complete disgust and asks Harold to stop leaving his 'crusty' underwear around the boys' cabin. Harold denies the accusation, although DJ points out that his mom sewed his name on the label and that he is the only one who wears briefs. As Harold leaves to take a shower, the trio decide to teach Harold a lesson. Later, Chris tells the assembled campers that the challenge both teams will face will be cooking a three-course meal, with each team having a head chef to serve to Chris for tasting as well as judging. Geoff takes note of the available ingredients and suggests an Italian themed meal for his team and is nominated to be the head chef. Heather nominates herself as chef for her team, claiming in the confessional booth that she deserves to be team leader since everybody else in the team is pretty useless. The Killer Bass team splits up into three teams of two, although Courtney is reluctant to work with Duncan and she rants about his bad traits in the confessional booth. Back in the guys' cabin, Geoff secretly picks up one of Harold's used briefs with a stick before going back to the kitchen and signaling DJ, who deliberately spills a bucket of water on Harold; this causes him to insult DJ. Afterward, Geoff says to Harold that there is some clothes at the cabin. He heads back to the cabin to change while the Gophers struggle to get their meal made with Leshawna and Heather clashing over what to make. Back in the guys' cabin, Harold digs out a skimpy pair of thong underwear to change into. Elsewhere, Owen is bringing a crate of oranges back to the kitchen when he bumps into Heather making him wobble. He slips and all of his oranges get crushed all over the floor. Heather tells Owen to go back to the truck and bring more oranges, which he reluctantly does. While Owen is getting the oranges, he accidentally attracts bees in a nearby hive above him, which viciously attack him. Back in the Killer Bass kitchen, Geoff tries to make small talk with Bridgette, but fails miserably by comparing her to his friend's mother. DJ quickly pulls him away and Bridgette gives a disapproving head shake. In the Gophers kitchen, Owen, covered in red welts from the bees, enters and tosses the crate of oranges in Trent's direction with the crate hitting Trent in the head and knocking him to the floor. In the confessional, Heather says everything is going perfectly, despite Owen getting stung by the hornets and Trent being unable to continue due to a concussion, but her facial expressions show it is evident that things are only getting worse. Back in the Bass kitchen, Duncan and Courtney squabble over the minor details of their dish, with Courtney saying that Duncan isn't putting an equal amount of custard into each tart. Duncan responds by insulting Courtney about being careful that her "uptight butt" doesn't curdle the custard, but are interrupted by Harold entering, wearing his thong underwear with nothing over them, and wanting to know who took all of his shorts. Chris pops in and sees Harold in his thong underwear and shudders. He reminds them they have three hours left. Leshawna and Heather soon start fighting again. Elsewhere, Harold is told by the guys to go back to the cabin for a pair of underwear and shorts, but he is unaware of the fact that the guys have soaked his underwear with hot sauce. When he puts them on, he yells "My biscuits are burning!" and plunges into the lake shortly afterward, which although relieves him of the burning sensation, wets his shorts and renders them useless. Shortly after, Heather, in a confessional, describes talking to Lindsay as "like talking to an eggplant". In the kitchen, Heather shows Lindsay and Gwen how to make a flambé dessert, but she badly burns it due to the two girls pouring too much gasoline on the dessert and Heather's eyebrows get burned off. Heather and Leshawna argue some more and Leshawna, in a confessional, states that someone has to teach Heather a little respect. On the Killer Bass' side, Harold enters the kitchen wearing pajamas, but still refuses to acknowledge he is responsible for leaving his underwear around the cabin. Geoff then offers Harold some sandwiches, to which Harold accepts commenting on how it tastes like sweat and lotion, though he then discovers his underwear in the sandwich. Geoff says they'll return his clothes when Harold admits to what he's been doing. Outside, Owen, sent by Heather to get her make-up bag, steps on a rake while trying to avoid the bees, falls down, and gets stung repeatedly by the bees. Leshawna intercepts it. She tosses it to Beth, who tosses it to Lindsay. Leshawna says "In the fridge!" to Lindsay, while Heather places her hand for Lindsay to hand her the bag. She doesn't obey Heather and tosses the bag in the walk-in freezer, and when Heather runs in after it, Leshawna closes the door behind her and locks her inside. In the Bass kitchen, Courtney and Duncan continue to argue and even throw food at each other. In a confessional, Duncan says Courtney drives him crazy and he likes that in a woman. In her own confessional, Courtney dismisses the idea that she and Duncan are attracted to each other. A short time later, Chris prepares to judge the meals with Beth setting the idol she took from Boney Island on the table during preparations as decoration. Owen is told by his Gopher teammates to guard the food before it is served even as Heather continues to shiver in the freezer, trying to use makeup to draw thick eyebrows. Owen's hunger overwhelms his thinking and he winds up devouring most of the rib platter. Elsewhere, Chris gives the meal prepared by the Bass a score of fifteen. However, the Gophers' meal elicits a score of two points for the tiny scrap of ribs Chris is left to eat thanks to Owen. This leaves the score fifteen to eleven for the Bass. The Bass dessert earns six points and the Gophers' dessert nearly results in Chris choking to death. A moment or so later, Lindsay remembers they left Heather locked in the freezer and runs off to let her out. Heather enters, blue from head to toe, and Chris announces the Bass team win the challenge twenty-one to twelve. Heather notices a tiki idol on the table and Chris points out that Beth shouldn't have taken it from Boney Island. Chris goes on to say the Bass win a five-star dinner under the stars as their reward. The Gophers mull over who they will vote off that night with Heather telling Lindsay that all is forgiven as long as she votes for whomever Heather tells her to, threatening to cut off all her hair if she ever steps out of line again. In confessionals, Heather says choosing someone to vote for is difficult with so many losers to choose from, Lindsay laughs over locking Heather in the freezer and Heather and Owen are shown voting for Beth. Owen belches Beth's name. At the campfire ceremony, it comes down to Beth and Heather for the final marshmallow with Beth being sent to the Boat of Losers. After the ceremony, Duncan, Geoff, and DJ drag Harold's bed to the dock while Harold is sleeping. The next morning, Harold wakes up stark naked and at the dock in presence of all the girls who are swimming in the lake giggling at him. Harold shrieks with embarrassment and covers himself with a pillow. As the three pranksters paddle on a canoe, Harold finally submits and promise that he'll never leave his underwear around again like before and begs for his clothes back. With that, his clothes are returned to him after DJ, Duncan, and Geoff throw them at him and Harold runs away to the cabin to get dressed. Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama (Franchise) Category:Total Drama Category:Total Drama (Season 1)